My invention is particularly adapted for use in combination with abrasive saw controls disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,261, issued Apr. 18, 1972, to Charles T. Everett, and in the patent application of Charles T. Everett, filed Feb. 15, 1980, Ser. No. 121,784, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,356.
Said patent discloses a wheel wear compensator wherein the downward movement of an abrasive disc type cut-off saw is halted just as the saw has completed its cut, and this downward movement is controlled regardless of the reduction in diameter of the disc caused by wear.
Said patent application provides a control for both up and down limits of the abrasive disc by inexpensive and reliable mechanical components which are readily adjustable to operate limit switches at precisely set times. My invention provides means for adjusting the upward movement of the abrasive disc to a point just slightly above the work, and this is accomplished by a time delay that is activated when the abrasive disc has completed its cut of the work. The timed amount of delay is correlated to the thickness of the work, and the time is adjustable so that work of different thickness may be accomodated.